Birthday wishes
by narakusjealousgirl
Summary: Kyoko's birthday has arrived and Pein seems to have forgotten, or has he? PeinxOC Review please! ONE SHOT


Birthday Wishes

Two in the morning is not the best time to be woken up, but when you order an early morning wake up birthday call, you don't expect that early. Kyoko looked around the room groggily for the phone. Her boyfriend, the leader of the infamous company Akatsuki was nowhere in sight so he obviously hid the phone on purpose.

"Ha! Found it," she cried triumphantly holding the phone in hand, "hello? Oh, hi deidara, oh yah I'm fine. You better be sorry for waking me up early hehe. Oh what's that? Kakazu's making me a cake!!!! Eehee hee! Well I have to hunt down pein- yep ill talk to yah later; yep I love u too, bye."

Kyoko almost fell over laughing at the thought of Kakazu making a cake with the rest of the Akatsuki. The fact that everyone was going to the trouble of baking something or even letting Tobi into the kitchen was like going to hell and back. How sweet!

'Where did my favourite pair of jeans, and my shirt go?' She dived into the closet of doom to find them. 'What will he like, he says I look beautiful in everything but…'

Kyoko finally decided on a pair of low rider blue jeans that hugged her curves and flared a bit on the bottom, a simple, yet elegant black belt, and a black t-shirt that said "look but don't touch" across her chest. Now to go see Naruto and Hinata for the dress they are buying me, Sakura and Sasuke for the charm bracelet of everyone, Neji and Tenten will probably just give me money, and ino and shikamaru will give me life times supply of flowers. I think that about covers it, that just leaves the Akatsuki to provide the cake and Pein for whatever he has planned. Jeez I don't even know what that man is thinking.'

"I think I have everything," kyoko said now standing at the door, "it's now three in the morning so ill have all day to hang with everyone!" With that she closed and locked the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoko went to everyone's house only to find them not there and a clue in each place. Every clue led to another person's house.

'Why are they making me work at this time in the morning especially since it's my birthday!?' kyoko mentally shouted.

Kyoko soon found her answer when she was answered with a shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKO!" as she walked into the Uchiha household. She was soon immersed with cake, presents, and laughter as Sasuke and itachi were forced to kiss in truth or dare. I'm not just talking about a simple peck on the lips; it was full blown kissing with tongue action and all. The next dare was to let tobi cook cookies but everyone decided against that as they didn't need to have a natural disaster in the kitchen. (The last time they let him cook it was like WW III in the kitchen.) XD

Kyoko began to get a little worried when she arrived home to find pein still not there. She had not even seen him at the party. 'Maybe he's dead in ditch, or he was kidnapped and being held for ransom, or worse yet, HE FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!' kyoko was silently praying as she sat on the couch watching her favourite movie that he was neither of her earlier thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It approached 11:00 pm and kyoko had fallen asleep on the couch not aware of the smirking man with 6 nose piercings, three parallel on each side of his nose. Two piercings were on his lower lip and six and a bar in each ear. (If he has a tongue piercing I don't know XD)

He lightly shook kyoko awake.

"Wha?" kyoko said tiredly as she looked up to see who had the nerve to wake her up after such depressing evening, "Pein! Your home. Would you like me to-!?"

Kyoko was silenced as Pein pressed his lips to her own.

"Come with me," It was more of a statement than a question, "I have something to show you."

Kyoko sat up stretching before leaping to her feet in search of her shoes.

"You should have called me at least this morning; you almost gave me a heart attack worrying for you. You know how scared I was? I thought you died in a ditch! Great now I rambling! Aargh."

Pein watched her put on her shoes with amusement. "I did not mean to make you worry; I had something-," he paused, "important to do."

Kyoko muttered something you couldn't understand under her breath, but something that probably related to "having no right to wake me up so late especially since he forgot" sort of thing.

As soon as kyoko had her shoes on and was standing straight, found herself swept off her feet and carried to Pein's car. She was gently placed into the passenger's seat.

Kyoko watched the city disappear behind them as Pein drove on the highway. Eventually, the car took a detour on one of Pein's private roads that led towards…who knows where it leads. The car pulled to a stop in a small parking lot. Pein exited the vehicle and like a gentleman, opened the door to let kyoko step out into the summer air. Pein allowed her to grab onto his arm as they made their way down a small path. Kyoko froze as they came to a stop at the bank of a small skating rink. How it was kept frozen is still a mystery but that wasn't the most important thing. What was, was the candle lit dinner in the center of the rick and the skates just off to the side of her, and the fact that strings of lights that set the romantic mood in the atmosphere. It must have taken days to set up.

Kyoko had tears running down her face as she turned and looked at Pein. "How? When? You did this for me?"

Pein chuckled at her and placed a hand on her face, "anything for you," he said softly stroking the tears from her cheek. "Happy birthday," he said before kissing her under the starlit sky. The END AWWWW.


End file.
